


The Perfect Victory

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lactation, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Severa is tired of her mother being better than her at everything. Being perfect. When she finds out that Cordelia has somehow managed to get bigger tits than her as well, it is the last straw. She challenges her mother to a duel, a challenge to see who is really better. She will finally get her revenge. She will make her mother pay for being better than her in every way.
She will make her pay for being perfect.
(Contains distinct elements of rough bondage and non-consensual sex)





	

Severa glared at her mother from a shaded archway, watching as the older woman drilled the new recruits. She was perfect, as always, but today she seemed even more perfect than usual. Severa scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the stonework. 

Cordelia’s armor gleamed in the sunlight, and she walked with a confident swagger as she lectured the class of future knights on the importance of proper lance maintenance. The other women looked sweaty and disheveled from the long practice, but Cordelia lacked the decency to even look winded. Her crimson hair flowed behind her with every motion, and her hips swayed alluringly with every step.

_Just because you’re perfect doesn’t mean you have to flaunt it_ , Severa scowled. Her expression turned to a smirk as her hand found her chest. _Well, almost perfect_. She gave her modest breast a satisfied squeeze before returning her hand to her side. She may not have the biggest rack of the shepherds, but at least they were better than her mother’s. If only everyone knew the secret behind the older woman’s breast plate.

_Still though_ , Severa thought, _She has been acting rather strange today. More confident- no, arrogant- than usual. Something is definitely up_. Her eyes narrowed as her mother finished up her lecture, waving a hand to dismiss her pegasus knight wannabes. Running a hand through her hair with a smile, she turned and made her way towards the captain’s bathhouse. Severa looked around to make sure no one was watching her, then quickly followed.

Severa quietly crept into the bathhouse, careful not to alert anyone that might be inside. Technically there was no reason she would not be allowed to be there, but one does not find hidden information by making her presence known. Hearing her mother’s contented humming she continued forward, slowly peeking around the corner of her stall. 

Cordelia sat on the edge of one of the large wash basins, her back turned to the doorway. She was completely nude, her uniform and armor neatly folded and set aside. Severa could not help herself as her eyes roamed over her mother’s naked body, from her perfect scarlet hair, to her perfect toned back, and to her perfect, plump, round ass. A twang of jealousy threatened to shake Severa’s resolve as she ran a hand down her own sides, comparing her lanky, scrawny body to the beautiful, muscular curves of her mother. She took a deep breath to calm herself, determined to get to the bottom of her mystery. 

And then she saw it. Her mother reached to the side for a towel, revealing her profile. Severa’s eyes widened as she finally discovered the reason for her mother’s unusually good mood. Tits. Round, perky, bigger than Severa’s, and, of course, _perfect_. Severa snarled. _How? Why!? The one advantage I had, and even that’s gone now. Gone to that infuriating, perfect, bitch!_ She nearly sobbed in frustration. 

The sound of happy moaning captured Severa’s attention, and her eyes drew back to her mother. She was standing in front of a tall mirror, still naked and fondling her own breasts. They had to be a full size bigger than Severa’s own! 

“Oh, gods! They’re so sensitive!” Cordelia gasped. She dropped her hand to her hip, striking a seductive pose. Her curves were in all the right places, and her new tits were the perfect size to compliment her fit figure. “I’m… I’m beautiful…” She said wistfully, taking in her toned stomach, her wide hips, and her long, smooth legs. A small patch of red hair sat above her pussy, neatly trimmed into a little triangle that pointed directly toward her slit. 

“I’ll have to remember to thank Tharja properly.” She giggled. “I would never have guessed she could make them so big!”

Severa ground her teeth together, fuming. Tharja, that no-good sorceress bitch! Queen of the perfect skin and oversized tits! She had always suspected that the witch used magic to cheat, but to think her own mother would stoop so low!

“Cheater!” She shouted, rounding the corner into the stall. She glared at her mother, pointing an accusing finger. 

Cordelia whirled, hurriedly covering herself with her hands. “S-Severa!? What are you doing here!?”

“Spying on a cheater, apparently!” Severa shouted. “You’re using magic to make your own tits bigger! What, you thought I wouldn’t find out? Your own daughter?” She stomped her foot. “It’s not fair, you have no right!”

Cordelia glared at her daughter, dropping all pretense of modesty and crossing her arms in anger. “Of course I have the right! I have just as much right as anyone to make myself feel beautiful!”

“So you go and make everyone else feel worse? You’re already the best at everything else, did you have to go and beat me there too?” She stormed forward, poking her finger into her mother’s chest. “It’s not fair!”

Cordelia snarled, smacking her daughter’s hand away. “It always has to be about you, doesn’t it? Well too bad! I did something for myself for once and I refuse to let you make me feel bad about it! Just because yours are nothing special-” She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, but it was far too late.

Severa clenched her fist. “You wanna see who’s nothing special? Fine! Meet me at the northern pass, we’ll settle this like real women!” Not waiting for a response she whirled and stomped out of the building.

==0==

The wind whipped Severa’s twin pigtails into a frenzy as she stood over the abyss, waiting. Below her the cliff dropped off into a steep canyon, a mighty river raging far below. Behind her stretched a wide plateau before the mountains again stretched towards the sky. This part of the pass was all flat, dry dirt, with a few patches of grass and scraggly trees dotting the landscape here and there. Her mother had once told her about some battle that took place here during the war with Gangrel, but she had not paid much attention. The important thing was that it was out of the way of prying eyes, and more than big enough for their duel. 

She gripped her practice sword, scowling as a strand of red hair whipped into her eyes. Shaking her head, she pushed it back over her shoulder and licked her lips. It had been over two hours since she had issued her challenge, and she was tired of waiting. _Just like her to keep me waiting like that_.

The whinny of a pegasus drew her attention, and she turned to see her mother approaching up the pass. The older woman circled, bringing her animal in for a graceful, perfect landing. Severa glared daggers at her back as she dismounted, leading her mount over to a sturdy tree where Severa’s own pegasus was tied. 

Severa stepped away from the cliff’s edge, heading toward an especially large patch of bare earth. Her mother soon met her, standing a few meters away and wielding her sparring lance, little more than a long wooden pole with no head. She wore her uniform, but no armor. The lack of breast plate allowed her to show off her new assets in all their glory, straining against the thin fabric of her rider’s dress. 

“Pretty cocky coming here without your armor,” Severa challenged with a scowl.

Cordelia scoffed. “I won’t need it. Not against a spoiled brat like you.”

Severa returned the glare, but refused to be baited. Her mother was an expert fighter, as much as she hated to admit it, and the reach of her polearm gave her a distinct advantage over the range of Severa’s sword. They faced off, taking up their ready stances, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Severa acted first, charging forward with a fierce war cry. Cordelia calmly stepped out of the way, effortlessly spinning her lance and bringing it around to strike soundly against her daughter’s bottom. 

“Ow!” Severa shouted, spinning away and taking several steps backwards to regain some precious distance. She rubbed her ass sorely. “That hurt, you bitch!”

Cordelia smirked. “You challenged me. Now stop being a brat and accept your defeat gracefully.”

“You think I can’t beat _you?_ ” Severa spat.

“You never have before,” Cordelia retorted with a mocking laugh.

Severa’s face flushed in anger and she let loose a furious howl, again charging forward, sword gripped in both hands. Cordelia reacted coolly, taking a half step back and thrusting, landing a solid blow on her daughter’s hip. Severa staggered back, barely getting her guard up as Cordelia pressed the attack. This time she did not let up, thrusting and jabbing, driving her daughter back towards the cliff wall. Severa began to stumble as the ground grew rocky and uneven, sloping upward behind her.

Her eyes widened in panic as she realized that she was about to lose to her mother _again_. And without even landing a single blow. Another perfect victory.

With a cry of rage, Severa suddenly went on the offensive. She put all her might into her swing, knocking Cordelia’s lance off course and giving her a precious opening. She swung wildly, aiming directly for her opponent’s unarmored chest. Cordelia smirked, leaning back just far enough for the sword to pass harmlessly in front of her, dodging the blow with minimal effort. With that Severa would be thrown off balance and Cordelia would be in position to end the fight.

A harsh slap and a stinging pain in her chest told Cordelia that she had miscalculated. Her bust was significantly bigger than it had been, and she failed to take that into account as she fought. She stepped back with a startled cry, but it was too late. She had lost the advantage. 

With a victorious cry Severa continued her attack. Eyes blazing with newfound determination, she assaulted her mother’s guard with a barrage of wild, unpredictable strikes, quickly wearing away her mother’s guard. Cordelia was breathing heavily, face flushing red as she struggled to keep her distance. Finally she misstepped, and Severa found her opening. Feinting high, she instead dashed forward, inside her mother’s guard. Rejecting her sword, she drove her elbow mercilessly into her mother’s stomach, following it swiftly with a knee to the crotch. 

“Aaauugh!” Cordelia gasped, dropping her weapon. Her legs buckled and she went down, pitching forward onto her hands and knees with her long red hair falling around her in disarray. Severa stood over her proudly, placing the tip of her practice blade to the base of her mother’s neck. “I win.”

“You- hah- cheated!” Cordelia gasped, trying to catch her breath, supporting herself with one hand as the other clutched her stomach. 

“Yup,” Severa confirmed, planting a foot on her mother’s back and kicking her face first into the dirt. Cordelia gasped in surprise at the rough treatment, coughing as a bit of dust found its way into her mouth. Severa left her mother to grovel in the dirt, for the moment lacking the strength to return to her feet. By the time she returned, a saddle bag slung over her shoulder, Cordelia had just managed to push herself a few inches off the ground. Severa raised her boot, ruthlessly pressing her back into the dirt. 

“Ah! What do you think you’re doing?” Cordelia demanded breathlessly. 

Severa leaned over, keeping her foot securely on Cordelia’s back as she reached down and tore off one of her mother’s gloves. “You’ve been perfect for way too long,” She said, reaching the other. “It’s past time you get to feel like a loser for once.” She removed the second glove and sat down hard, straddling her mother’s back and pinning her with her full weight before grabbing her bare arms and pulling them together. She swiftly and mercilessly wound the rope around her wrists and elbows, immobilizing her arms and forcing her to arch her back, pressing her enlarged breasts roughly into the ground.

“Ah! Ow ow ow!” Cordelia cried as Severa grabbed her hair, standing and pulling her up to her knees. She was forced to shuffle forward, following awkwardly as her daughter led her on. “Severa…” She gasped, but the girl ignored her. Soon they were near the edge of the gorge.

Severa bodily forced her mother over to a fallen tree. She forced her back against the trunk, earning a pained grunt from the older woman. Grabbing another length of rope, she secured her bound wrists to the far side of the tree, forcing her to lean back uncomfortably and stand on her toes. 

“Well mother, what do you say?” Mocked Severa, withdrawing a small knife from her boot. “You seemed so proud of them, why don’t we show off your ill-gotten gains?” 

“Severa, wait,” Cordelia begged, but Severa was already in motion, slashing the blade downward between Cordelia’s breasts and opening a long tear in the front. Sheathing the knife, Severa grabbed the edges of the opening, ripping it the rest of the way and letting it fall aside to fully reveal Cordelia’s naked breasts, as well as her light pink panties and white garter belt. 

Severa laughed as her mother blushed. She reached out, delivering a harsh slap to Cordelia’s naked tit. Cordelia gasped sharply, her body tensing against the rough bark of the tree. “What, no bra Mother? Are you some kind of slut?”

“I, I don’t have any! I never had- _ahhn!_ ” Cordelia gasped in pain and arousal as Severa delivered another harsh slap to her other tit. 

“Gawds, _shut up_.” Severa snapped. “Who asked you to talk?” She quickly removed Cordelia’s belt before tearing the dress off the rest of the way and tossing it to the ground. “Now behave, I wanna see the rest of you.” She reached out and patted her mother’s toned, stretched tummy before clenching her hand into a fist and delivering a sharp jab to the abdomen. 

“ _Wuh!_ ” Cordelia gasped, going limp as the breath was driven from her lungs. Severa smirked, taking the opportunity to remove her long boots and thigh-high stockings, leaving her mother wearing nothing but her panties and now-useless garter belt. Again retrieving her knife, she swiftly cut them away, allowing them to fall away and reveal her most intimate areas. She tossed the underwear down with the ruined dress and inspected her mother thoughtfully.

Cordelia was still recovering her breath from the rough treatment, head bowed forward and hair falling over her chest. With the loss of her boots, she found it nearly impossible to keep her balance, forced to the very tips of her toes. Severa frowned as the position reminded her that she was shorter than her mother, but the thought passed. Then she smiled. Despite everything, she was the one with the upper hand. _So much for perfection_. 

The afternoon sun glinted off of Cordelia’s sweat slicked body, highlighting her curves in all the right ways. Her perky, rounded breasts jiggled with every breath and twitch. Sweat dripped off her body in tiny rivulets, tracing the lines of her toned abs and legs. Dust clung to her flushed face and tangled hair, ruining her normally perfect composure. Her rich, brown eyes glared at her daughter balefully.

“Aww, look how sweaty you are,” Severa mocked. “Surely this isn’t all from out little bout? Don’t tell me you’re getting excited by all of this!” She smacked her mother’s inner thigh, drawing her hand upwards until her thumb brushed against her exposed slit. She brought her hand to her face and sniffed. She grinned evilly, holding her hand in front of the bound woman’s face. “Ha! You really are a slut! Well then, you won’t be needing these!” She said, gathering up the ruined dress and underwear into a bundle and walking towards the edge of the cliff. “You won’t be needing these any more, will you?”

Cordelia’s eyes widened as she finally recovered her wits. “Wait! Those are the only clothes I brought! I don’t have anything else to wear back to Ylisstol!”

Severa grinned evilly, looking her mother directly in the eyes. “Oh, that’s too bad.” She opened her hand, letting the clothes flutter into the abyss. She swaggered back to her helpless mother. “And you talked again. I told you not to, but you never listen to me! But today, I get to make the rules!” She made a show of bending over to pick up one of the discarded stockings. Doubling it over, she approached her mother, looking directly in her eyes.

Cordelia’s eyes widened in fear as she realized what her daughter was going to do. “Severa, don’t,”

Severa’s hands shot forward, pressing the cloth firmly over Cordelia’s eyes. She wrapped the long stockings around three times, ensuring absolutely no light would be able to get past the blindfold, and knotted it off tightly in the back. “You just never learn, do you?” Severa demanded. “You’re always so right, so _perfect_ you never have to listen to anyone else, even your own daughter.” 

Cordelia shook her head in a panic, trying to shake the sock off. Naked, bound, and blind, she was absolutely helpless before her daughter’s petty wrath. But as the cool air caressed her naked skin, as she felt the pressure of her daughter’s glare, something stirred within her. “S-Severa, I-” She moaned, unable to keep herself from pushing her legs together to try and gain some relief from the arousal that was steadily building in her core. No matter how wrong, how _disgusting_ it should have been, she felt herself getting turned on. By the ropes, the helplessness. By her own daughter! She groaned again. She did not know all the details of Severa’s timeline, but it hardly mattered. In the here and now, she was a virgin, and it seemed as if her first time was going to be stolen by her own daughter. Somehow, the thought only served to worsen her arousal. 

Severa grinned, oblivious to her mother’s inner turmoil. The sight of her perfect mother covered in dirt and sweat, twisting her perfect body in desperation and defeat. The sight somehow managed to heighten her allure, but Severa managed to set her jealousy for a moment and appreciate her victory. Her other truly was a beautiful creature, and yet she had been bested beaten and strung up like some old piece of used laundry. 

After a moment of appreciation she cracked her knuckles. She still had much to do to complete her revenge. She reached into her saddlebag and withdrew another length of rope. “You are very bad at listening, _mother_. That’s always been your biggest problem,” Severa spat. “Well, maybe this will teach you!” Working swiftly, she wound the rope around Cordelia’s torso several times, under and over her breasts, pulling tighter each time. She passed the rope up and over the shoulders, sending them plunging between the breasts, only to double back, cinching the upper and lower coils tightly against the soft mounds. Cordelia moaned as the ropes constricted around her chest and the base of her tits. 

“Wow, that looks pretty uncomfortable, but it sure is sexy to look at!” Severa laughed, tightening the last knot on the harness. She delivered a harsh slap to Cordelia’s shapely bust, its size exaggerated by the effect of the ropes. Cordelia whimpered at the blow, but kept from crying out, barely. Severa laughed again. “Bet you’re regretting _these_ right about now.” She delivered another harsh slap to the opposite breast.

“Aaah!” Cordelia could not help the scream that time. The harness was already affecting her, causing her tits to throb and exaggerating the already enhanced sensitivity the curse had subjected her to. As a third blow slapped against her breasts, she sagged against the tree, her legs going limp as her arousal began to drip down her leg. She was almost ready to beg for release, but her pride prevented her from doing so. Barely.

“Aww, is the little slut getting off to having her tits abused?” Severa reached up, pinching Cordelia’s nipples and twisting them hard. Cordelia screeched, arching back against the tree as her toes scrabbled at the ground desperately. With a satisfied grin, Severa raised her hands, pulling her mother’s heavy breasts up by the nipples alone. 

“Aahn! It hurts, it hurts!” Cordelia cried.

“What hurts, slut?” Severa demanded, rolling Cordelia’s rock hard buds between her fingers. “Say it, you whore. Tell me what hurts so much you have to break my no-talking rule.”

“M-my nipples hurt,” Cordelia whimpered. “Ow, st-stop twisting them!”

“Why should I?” Severa demanded, rolling her thumbs so the nail pressed sharply into her nipples. “Did you think of me when you got these disgusting fake tits of yours? Did you think to yourself, ‘how would my daughter think about me one-upping her yet again’?” 

“I’m, I’m soh-hah-hah-reee!” Cordelia sobbed, tears soaking into the blindfold as the pressure on her buds continued to increase.

“Yeah, well… sorry doesn’t fix it, does it? I’m still going to punish you for what you did!” Severa clenched her fist, punching her mother’s stomach. Blinded as she was, Cordelia was totally unable to prepare for the blow, and Severa’s fist impacted deeply into her unguarded tummy. “That’s just a little taste, I’m nowhere near done with you!” 

Shaping her hands like claws, Severa drew her nails roughly down Cordelia’s stomach. Cordelia shuddered as Severa’s fingers left thin red lines over her ribs and belly. The sensation was both ticklish and a bit painful, and she twisted futilely to try and escape it. Severa laughed, wrapping her arms around her mother’s knees and securing her legs, using her other hand to scratch her inner thighs. Cordelia’s feet fluttered weakly as Severa tormented her sensitive skin. 

As soon as the lines would fade Severa would add more, and Cordelia could not decide whether to laugh or cry as her skin tingled under her daughter’s ministrations. She bucked her hips as a stray finger brushed against her pussy, but the touch was too light, too fleeting to give her any relief. 

“Aah, ahn!” She squealed as Severa attacked her sides as well. Not even her ass was safe, as her daughter reached around her with both arms, laying a crossing pattern of scratches that faded almost immediately. “Severa, stop it!” 

Severa drew her hand back, then unleashed a harsh slap directly against Cordelia’s pussy. “Did I _fucking_ say you could talk, slut?” She was answered by nothing but Cordelia’s whimpering. 

“Alright, I’m bored with this,” Severa growled. “It’s time for a walk, mother. Oh, but I don’t want you trying to run off if I untie you.” She grabbed Cordelia’s boots, and dropped a handful of small, jagged stones in each one. “Help me out here, damn it!” She snapped, Forcing Cordelia to balance on one lag as she lifted the other to force the boot onto it. Cordelia winced as the tender arch of her foot encountered the pointed rocks in the bottom.

“Ah! That hurts!” Severa ignored her, strapping the top of the thigh high boot securely before letting it drop. Cordelia gasped again as she was forced to put her full weight onto the stones. The pain was not unbearable, but it was definitely uncomfortable. She would have to walk gingerly, there would be no running like this. She was actually relieved as Severa finished with her other boot, allowing her to once again distribute her weight between both feet.

“There, that should about do it,” Severa laughed, watching her mother shift her weight uncomfortably. Even in her boots she was forced to stand on her toes in order to keep pressure off the more sensitive parts of her feet. _Let’s see how she manages that when she has something a bit more distracting to deal with_. 

Cordelia gasped as her arms were suddenly freed from the tether binding her to the tree. She took a half step forward, wincing as the gravel in her shoes dug into her feet. Cocking her head, she turned this way and that, trying to tell where her daughter was. “Shhh,” She hissed through her teeth, “Severa, I swear-”

A sharp slap struck her ass. “Speaking again. I swear I will break you of that!” Severa grabbed her mother roughly by the back of her harness. With an adjustment of the knots, she managed to fit the rope around the bindings already on her mother’s arms, binding them securely to the small of her back. Her arms were completely useless, practically fused to her back and unable to cover even her round, luscious ass.

Severa gave her a sudden push and she stumbled forward blindly, crying out in surprise. The tight ropes restricted her breathing, and her breasts dangled and bounced tantalizingly, just begging to be abused, if Severa had any say in it. And she would.

With her rope work finished, Severa grabbed the knot at Cordelia’s elbows, hauling her back towards their sparring area. Cordelia stumbled backwards helplessly, blindly casting around to try to determine her location. The quick pace and awkward direction caused the stones to make themselves known as well, and she had to split her attention between keeping up with her daughter and not falling to the ground.

Severa jerked her to a stop suddenly, somewhere in the middle of the clear area. Grabbing the front of the harness, she spun her mother around several times, thoroughly disorienting her. “Stay put mother,” She ordered. Cordelia complied wordlessly, afraid to go far blindly and unwilling to waste any more energy on pleas that would fall on deaf ears. Her daughter was stubborn and petty, and Cordelia knew her well enough that words would do nothing to stop her once her mind was set, and if she was honest she was not even entirely sure she wanted it to stop. She was beaten and helpless, and it was a totally new sensation. Despite everything, she knew her daughter would never hurt her seriously. Would it really be so bad?

She shook her head. _What am I thinking!? Yes this is bad! It’s horrible! She’s humiliated me, is taking advantage of me!_ Cordelia knew all that, and yet something within her was screaming at her, _Just give in!_

Hearing her daughter’s footsteps, she turned her head toward the noise. The thudding of wood against packed earth caught her attention. “Well mother, I’m sure you’re feeling pretty frustrated right about now, how about a rematch?”

Cordelia scowled, shaking her head. “Untie me and I’ll give you the thrashing you deserve!”

Severa tsked. “Well, if you think the battle will be that easy, I guess you can keep the handicap!” She laughed. Cordelia could hear a swoosh sound as a wooden pole cut through the air. 

“You know,” Severa said, brandishing her mother’s practice lance, “You’re always telling me about how lances are superior to swords, aren’t you? Well, I think it’s time that I get in some practice. And wouldn’t you know it, I have the prefect dummy right _here!_ ” With a flourish she drove the blunt tip deep into her mother’s stomach.

“ _AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!_ ” Cordelia screamed, barely keeping her feet as she doubled over in sudden pain. Her breathing became ragged as she desperately fought to regain lost oxygen. Her shaking, spasmodic breaths caused her breasts to jump and swing beneath her as she hunched over. 

Severa grinned, circling her mother’s hunched form. “Stand up straight, dummy!” She shouted, swinging the pole around to slap harshly across Cordelia’s round ass. Cordelia squealed, immediately straightening back up and stumbling a half step forward. Severa laughed, reversing the pole and striking across her mother’s now taut stomach, causing her to squeal and hunch forward again.

“Mother, you’re too easy!” Severa mocked, landing another stroke against her ass. Cordelia held her ground this time, remaining hunched forward to stop the cycle, so Severa delivered another blow to the soft flesh of her thighs.

“Aaahn!” Cordelia cried, turning her head this way and that, trying to shake the blindfold free and determine where the next blow would come from. Another sharp blow to the ass caused her to straighten up again, exposing herself to a painful swipe at her breasts. The sudden assault on her erogenous zone sent her to her knees, her legs turning to jelly. She could feel the wetness growing between her legs, shuddering as a drop of her arousal rolled down her inner thigh.

Severa laughed again. “You really do like this stuff! Slut!” She stepped in front of her mother, driving the end of her pole into the ground between her legs. She angled it upward and twisted, rubbing the smooth shaft against Cordelia’s naked pussy. Cordelia shuddered, falling forward and leaning against the pole for support as her body throbbed in confused pleasure. 

Severa watched in a combination of amazement and disgust as her mother shamelessly began to grind against the lance shaft. She reared back and delivered a sharp kick to the pole, sending a harsh shock into Cordelia’s pussy. Cordelia moaned and fell to her side as the stick slapped roughly against her cunt. She twisted and writhed on the ground, desperately seeking the stimulation she had had within reach only moments ago.

Stepping over to her mother, Severa used her boot, none-too-gently flipping her mother onto her back. Her arms were pinned beneath her, forcing her into a high arch, stretching her stomach taut and presenting her overgrown tits and dripping pussy. Severa stepped over her, kicking her legs apart and pressing her boot heel onto her mother’s swollen cunt.

“Ah- _Aaah~hnnn!_ ” Cordelia moaned. Severa blinked in surprise. That moan had been nothing but pure ecstasy.

“Hah, wow, you really do enjoy this, don’t you?” Severa asked, taking in her mother’s red face, erect nipples, and sopping pussy. “You know, I was just joking before. I mean, I know about natural reactions and all that, I’m not a child,” She laughed, “But that, _that_ can’t be faked. And a minute ago, when you were humping my spear. You really want to get off to this, don’t you?”

“N-no! Of course not!” Cordelia protested weakly, but even she knew she sounded anything but convincing. 

Severa tsked in disapproval, using the tip of the pole to poke at her mother’s swollen tit. “A cheater, and now a liar! I guess you really aren’t as perfect as you like to think!” She poked at the other tit, earning herself an agonized, aroused moan. “I wanna see more. Show me all the nastiness inside you, mother!” She raised the pole, slamming the tip into her unprotected stomach, making Cordelia howl. “I wanna hear more of those slutty little sounds you’ve been making.”

She leaned into the pole, pressing it into Cordelia’s belly with her full weight, twisting it cruelly into her navel. Cordelia writhed like a fish stuck on a spear, squealing as the pole stirred up the insides of her stomach. Her abdominal muscles were already growing sore from the strain, and the pressure made it even harder to breathe. The lack of proper oxygen only served to spur on her arousal.

“I’m going to make you scream my name,” Severa said. “I’m going to make you tell me just how much better I am than you. I’m going to fuck you silly!” She drew back her foot, then drove it forward, plowing her boot into Cordelia’s pussy. 

“ _AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!_ ” Cordelia screeched, trying to twist away, but the spear in her gut and her daughter’s foot on her crotch kept her pinned to the ground. Her chest heaved as she was torn between sobbing and panting, and sweat ran down her body, drawing uneven lines through the dirt and dust coating her naked body.

“What’s wrong, mother?” Severa demanded, using the toe of her boot to tease her mother’s outer folds. “Before I couldn’t get you to shut up! But now I can’t even get you to beg! Do you just hate me, is that it?” 

Cordelia was too lost to even try to give a proper answer. She moaned, twisting her head back and forth and turning her crimson hair into a filthy, tangled mess. Her legs gripped tightly against Severa’s ankle and she thrust her hip, desperately trying to rub off on her daughter’s boot.

Severa scowled, shaking her foot loose. Again kicking her mother’s legs apart she knelt down on one knee, pressing that knee against Cordelia’s twat and leaning forward on her other leg, her foot planted securely besides Cordelia’s hip. She reached up, grabbing her swollen tits in a firm grip. 

“And to think,” She growled, “This is all happening because of these!” She gave them a firm twist, her nails digging into the soft flesh and making Cordelia cry out in pain. “You couldn’t just settle with being almost perfect, you had to have everything! The one thing I had the advantage at, and you just had to have it better!” She released her grip, allowing her mother’s tits to spring back to their original position. 

She hooked a finger around the bottom of the rope harness, giving it a light tug, before letting it snap back. She continued downward, her finger traveling over her mother’s ticklish ribs and abused stomach, until it came to rest on the mons pubis. Bending her finger, she teased the tiny patch of trimmed hair. 

“Heh, I always wondered why you bothered keeping your nasty hair trimmed. As if you would even let anyone actually fuck you! You’ve always been such a goddamn tease, flaunting your perfect body around, all for what? For the attention of the one man who will never notice you, let alone care!” She raised her hand, bringing it down hard on Cordelia’s mound. She moaned in agony, from the words or the slap, Severa could not tell. It hardly mattered. Severa knew just where to prod, both verbally and physically, to get exactly the reaction she wanted. She was her mother’s daughter, after all.

Severa’s hand slipped lower still, her thumb slipping between her knee and Cordelia’s crotch to tease at the older woman’s folds. Cordelia’s moans grew in pitch, once again awash in arousal. Severs smirked, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her mother’s engorged nipple. The effect was imminent. Cordelia arched back, nearly bucking hard enough to throw her daughter off. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her head thrashed back and forth. Her tits had been extremely sensitive because of Tharja’s curse. Severa’s abuse and her own arousal had served to increase the sensitivity tenfold.

With a giggle, Severa pressed the attack, pulling the swollen bud between her lips and suckling. Her rough tongue flicked over the nub, and she could feel Cordelia shift as her heels dug into the ground. Severa continued to tease her cunt with one hand, reaching up with her free hand to play with Cordelia’s other breast. Cordelia’s breathing was shallow and ragged, and she had long since lost the focus necessary to form coherent words. 

Severa continued to torment both of her mother’s tits, occasionally switching between them. She teased the other with her hand. Cordelia was kept on constant edge as Severa would gently suck and lick one nipple while cruelly pinching and twisting the other. As Severa’s thumb slipped between her folds she shuddered. She felt so close, like a flood that had been dammed up for her entire life was about to burst. 

Fate has other plans. Just as Cordelia was about to cum, Severa switched tactics, using her hand to squeeze the same breast she was sucking on. All of a sudden something sprayed into her mouth. Severa jerked her head back in shock, her hands both leaving Cordelia’s body. The bound woman groaned at the loss of stimulation, desperately humping the air as Severa licked her lips in confusion. It tasted of… cream?

Severa looked down at her mother’s chest with an evil smirk. A few drops of clear white liquid were dripping from the tip of her nipple where Severa had been sucking. “You’re lactating?” Severa asked in confusion. Then she laughed. “It’s the curse, isn’t it?” She demanded, ripping off her mother’s improvised blindfold. The harsh laughter and sudden return of her sight snapped Cordelia back to reality. Her rich brown eyes stared up at her daughter in horror. She had figured it out? The secret to the curse?

Severa smirked, picking up a drop on her finger. “Well well, looks like you may be able to atone for your crime yet,” She said, sticking the finger in her mouth.

“No, Severa, haven’t I suffered enough? At least let me keep what I’m being punished for, I beg you! They make me feel so happy, so good about myself, please, just haaa~”

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Severa dove forward again, wrapping both hands around the lactating tit and locking her lips against the nipple. She squeezed hard, aggressively teasing the bud with her tongue until she found a fairly steady rhythm, a small stream of milk spraying into her mouth every second or so. She swallowed it all greedily. It tasted good, but the revenge tasted better.

Not to let one breast get all the attention, Severa soon shifted to the other, repeating the process until it too was releasing a fairly steady stream of liquid. Swallowing, Severa pulled back to look at her handiwork. Cordelia’s breasts were noticeably smaller, though they were still bigger than Severa’s. Severa frowned. They would not be that way much longer.

“Please, don’t do this,” Cordelia begged, tears in her eyes. Severe looked down on her cruelly, gripping both tits with her hands and squeezing a bit more milk out. 

“Not a chance. You got them unfairly, and it’s gonna be me who takes them away!” She smirked. “But, since it’s your atonement, I think you need to play a more active role.”

“What do you meaaah!” Cordelia was again cut off as Severa returned to her task. Using both hands to knead her mother’s breast, she sucked with determination, until she had a whole mouthful, her cheeks bulging with milk. Her mother was panting from the rough, intimate treatment, and she failed to see what was coming next. Severa pinched her nose, forcing her to open her mouth to gasp for air. Before she knew what was happening, Severa’s mouth was pressed against her own, locking them together in what looked to all the world to be a sensual kiss. 

Severa opened her mouth and spat, dropping her entire mouthful into her mother’s mouth. Cordelia squirmed and tried to turn away, to spit out the load in her mouth, but Severa wouldn’t have any of it. Keeping one hand pinching her mother’s nose, she clamped the other firmly over her mouth, preventing her from getting rid of it that way. Cordelia’s eyes widened in panic as she realized she would be forced to swallow her own milk. She tried to shake free, but to no avail.

Growing impatient, Severa removed her hand from her mother’s nose. She clenched it into a fist and drove it into her stomach. The sudden blow caused Cordelia to swallow involuntarily and she was forced to choke down her breast milk. She spluttered and coughed as a little of it went down the wrong tube, and quite a bit managed to escape her mouth, dripping down her cheeks and chin. 

Severa laughed. “Wow, now you really do look like a slut!” She quickly returned to her task, soon filling her mouth with another load for Cordelia to swallow. Not wanting a repeat of last time, Cordelia hesitantly opened her mouth to accept it. Severa opened her mouth, allowing the gathered milk to spill into her mother’s mouth, again spilling no small amount on her face. Cordelia swallowed obediently, albeit reluctantly. She hated it, but she did not want to be punished again.

It was not long before Cordelia’s bust had shrunken to barely an A cup. Cordelia looked at her daughter pleadingly. “Please, just let me keep this much,” She begged, her dirty face stained with tears, milk, and spit. 

“No,” Severa snapped. She squeezed the tiny mounds with both hands, forcing out the very last drops of milk and returning them to their original state of nonexistence.

Cordelia wept openly as the breasts she had so loved disappeared before her eyes. “Y-you little b-bitch… I, I won’t forget that!”

Severa laughed, playing with the now useless harness. “You’d better not. I want you to forever remember this as the day I beat you and made you my perfect bitch!” She tugged at one of the ropes and it easily slipped down her mother’s flat chest. “Hah, guess we won’t be needing this anymore!” Withdrawing her boot knife she made quick work of the front of the harness. Flipping her mother over, she swiftly cut away at the back of the harness as well as the ropes binding her elbows. She left the wrist bindings intact. She was not quite finished after all.

None-too-gently she flipped Cordelia again onto her back. Her mother glared at her through tears. “I, I’ll get you for that!” She swore.

Severa laughed. “No, you’ll try, and then I’ll do this,” She said, rubbing her thumbs roughly over her mother’s still-swollen nipples. While her chest had lost its sensitivity with its size, her nipples were more sensitive than ever, thanks to the massive amounts of milk they had been forced to channel. The barest touch felt like electricity, lancing through her body from her chest to her cunt. The sensation almost immediately peaked her arousal, higher than it had been even before. Severa continued her ministrations, pinching and rolling the little buds mercilessly as Cordelia writhed and humped the empty air. 

In only a couple minutes Cordelia had become more aroused than she ever had in her entire life. Her pussy dripped with fluid, begging for attention. Her clit swelled as well, poking its tiny head out from her sensitive folds.

Severa noticed the change with a wicked grin. “I can’t believe you’re getting off to this! To your own daughter! That’s truly disgusting, mother.”

“P-please, Severa, please, after all you’ve done to me, at least let me have this!” Cordelia begged, tears freely streaming down her face as her arousal reached agonizing heights.

Severa’s grin grew. “I told you you’d be begging me, calling my name.” She pinched both nipples, twisting _hard_. “Now beg! I wanna hear it echoing off the canyon walls!”

“ _Aaaah!_ S-Severa, please, please let me cum!”

Severa twisted harder. “Louder!”

“AAH! PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME CUH-HUH-HUMMM!” She sobbed.

“Tell me how much you love me!”

“I, I love you so much, Severa!”

“Tell me what a little slut you are!”

“N-no, I’m not-”

“Tell me!”

“Ahn! Okay, okay, I’m a little slut!”

“Tell me I’m better than you! Tell me, no, the world who beat you today!”

“You did! You beat me- Ah, ouch! You beat me because you’re better than me!”

Severa smirked, releasing her mother’s nipples. “Damn right,” She said.

Cordelia moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “I, I said everything you told me to, now please, please make me cum!”

Severa looked at her with disdain. Raising her hand, she slapped her mother’s pussy, eliciting an agonized yelp. She examined her hand, now drenched in precum fluids. Reaching out with her pointer finger, she wrote the word SLUT in huge letters over Cordelia’s flat chest. Then she grabbed the discarded stocking turned blindfold, used it to clean her hands, and left.

On her way she made a detour to pick up the other sock and toss both over the cliff. She did not need her mother fashioning makeshift underwear and spoiling her humiliating return. 

“S-severa?” Her mother called. “Where are you going? You, you can’t just leave me like this! Severa? Severa!” Severa ignored her, not even looking back as she untied her pegasus and mounted it in one smooth motion. Perfect. 

“Yah!” She cried, spurring the animal into the air. Finally, she looked back, meeting eyes with her defeated mother. She took in her handiwork, and grinned. Before long, her mother would escape the loose ropes binding her wrists. Then she would be forced to make the return trip to Ylisstol, beaten, naked, and humiliated. Even if she waited to return under cover of darkness, there was no way she would avoid all the staff at the royal stables. Soon her secret would be out, everyone would know the truth about her tits. And even if she managed to get home without being spotted, somehow managed to keep her dignity intact among the other shepherds well… at least she knew.

Severa laughed. It was the perfect victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got to say, I've never put out a story like this so fast. It took me just under a week from when I started writing to posting. About ten days if you count from the idea's conception. Compare that to Breaking the Ninja which took me upwards of two months! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read! Leave a comment, tell me what you think!


End file.
